fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alec Bolero
*Name: Alec Bolero *Age: 24 *Race: Human/Demon Hybrid *Affiliation: Grey Dawn Guild (previously), Fairy Tail *Occupation: Mage *Team: The Symphony *Previous Teams: The 4 Gods of Grey Dawn *Magic: Symphonia, Transformation Alec Bolero is a ex-dark mage and current member of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is leader of Team Symphony (Alec Bolero, Cana Alberona, Biska and Alzack). He uses a rare magic called Symphonia. ''' APPEARANCE' Alec Bolero is a tall 24-year-old man. He has messy long hair and a short beard. He wears a light blue sweater and dark blue jeans. He also wears goofy looking glasses with little spirals on them. Alec has a double personality one being his human and the other his demon personality. His Demon Personality has blue hair, and a dark greyish skin. He wears a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a tie. He also wears a cheshire and white gloves. 'PERSONALITY' Alec's human personality is cool, laid-back and care-free. He usualy likes to go with the flow and chill under a thick shade. The Human personality is also a little rude, loud and has a gambling problem. Alec's Demon personality is also care-free and cool. But unlike Human's Personality, Demon's Personality is very polite and quite the gentleman. He is way more reliable than Human Alec and he is the better Magic user. 'HISTORY' Before Alec joined the ranks of Fairy Tail he was a member of the Grey Dawn Guild. Grey Dawn was a dark guild that was the strongest of the Dark Guilds. This is mainly due to the 4 Gods of Grey Dawn. T4GGD are Grey Dawn's 4 most powerfull members. They were given this name because of their unbeatable magic powers. One of these 4 Gods is Alec Bolero. He is also the most powerfull of T4GGD. The rest of his history is unknown. 'MAGIC & ABILITIES' 'Symphonia:' Symphonia is a rare demon magic that allows Alec to control dark matter. He can shape the Dark Matter into many things (mostly butterflies). The magic also allows him to morph any type of energy into Dark Energy which allows him to create more Dark Matter. 'Dark Blaze:' Alec gathers Dark Matter in his palm and despenses it in the form of a laser. 'Demon Claw:' Alec creates a dark-red claw around his arm and shoots extends it to destroy his opponents. This power has been seen destroying mountins. ''' Matter Creation:'' Alec gathers alot of dark matter and shapes it into the form of an animal (usualy butterflies) He has complete control over his creations. ''A Symphony of Death:'' Alec focuses all of his dark energy in the tip of his fingers and then despenses it in the form of a fog. The people who breath in this fog die instantly. This is Alec's most powerfull magic attack. ''Transformation:'' Alec is a human/demon hybrid. He can transfrom from his weaker human state to his more powerfull demon form. In the begining Alec could only sustain his demon form for a few minutes, but later on the demon form competly took over Alec's body and you rarely see him as a human nowadays. '''TRIVIA - Alec's last name is an epoch of music. - Alec's favorite musician is Budwig Van Lathoveen. (a musician/mage that lived 100 years before Alec) - Alec can play the piano. - Alec and Cana share a "special bond". 'QUOTES' (to Natsu, after first becoming a demon) "I can only sustain this form for around a few seconds, but thats all I need" (to Cana, in his human form) "Hey babe, hand me that barrel." (to Makarov, after being taken over by Demon Form) "You truly are the closes thing I have to a family" (to Lucy, in his human form, about Cana) "That girl's got a great body" Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild